Družina Mjau - Mjau
Дружина Мјау-мјау / Družina Mjau-mjau (translates to "Mew Mew Team") is the Serbian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was dubbed from the English version and is one of the few Mew Mew Power dubs that finished the series. There were quite a few changes in this version of the show. The Mew Mews are now called "Mew-Kittens", most of the attack names were changed and due to them dubbing the 2nd half of the series, they changed some of the character ages and a few terms were inconsistent throughout the series. Ichigo's/Zoey's catchphrase was changed to "Mjau-mjau stil, mjau-mjau čar, mjau-mjau mace prave dar-mar!" (translates to "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Magic, Mew Mew Kittens make trouble!") The catchphrase changes in season 2 to match with the original Japanese. The Serbian dub aired on channel Happy '''in Serbia, Montenegro and Bosnia & Herzegovina. It later re-aired on channel '''MHC in Serbian capital - Belgrade. Re-runs still air occasionally on Pink Super Kids. Episode List Season 1 * Episode 1 - Прва мјау забава / Prva mjau zabava (First Mew Party) * Episode 2 - Мјау клинка у граду / Mjau klinka u gradu (Mew Kid in Town) * Episode 3 - Друга мјау мачкица / Druga mjau mačkica (The Second Mew-Kitten) * Episode 4 - Ноћни дух / Noćni duh (Night Ghost) * Episode 5 - Заврзлама са лавом / Zavrzlama sa lavom (Trouble With the Lion) * Episode 6 - Гимјаунастика / Gimjaunastika (Gymewnastics) * Episode 7 - Клавир срца / Klavir srca (Piano of the Heart)* * Episode 8 - Мајмунолика мјау мачкица / Majmunolika mjau mačkica (Monkey-like Mew-Kitten) * Episode 9 - Бањске којештарије / Banjske koještarije (Spa Blahs) * Episode 10 - Да ли сте за мјау плес? / Da li ste za mjau ples? (Shall We Mew Dance?) * Episode 11 - Мјау-мјау Холивуд / Mjau-mjau Holivud (Hollywood Mew Mew) * Episode 12 - Укроћена мјау мјау мачкица / Ukroćena mjau mjau mačkica (Tamed Mew-Kitten) * Episode 13 - Најљигавији љигавко / Najljigaviji ljigavko (The Slimiest Slimy) * Episode 14 - Чудноватост лептира / Čudnovatost leptira (The Strangeness of Butterflies) * Episode 15 - Херој мјау дружине / Heroj mjau družine (Hero of the Mew Team) * Episode 16 - Књиге љубави / Knjige ljubavi (Books of Love) * Episode 17 - Витез за памћење / Vitez za pamćenje) (A Knight to Remember) * Episode 18 - Мој витез у плавом оклопу / Moj vitez u plavom oklopu (My Knight in the Blue Armor) * Episode 19 - Девојка са делфином / Devojka sa delfinom (Girl With the Dolphin) * Episode 20 - Ћерка године / Ćerka godine (Daughter of the Year) * Episode 21 - Лет из мјау мјау гнезда / Let iz mjau mjau gnezda (Flight From the Mew Mew Nest) * Episode 22 - Збогом, лето / Zbogom, leto (Farewell Summer)* * Episode 23 - Изненадна љубав / Iznenadna ljubav (Sudden Love)* * Episode 24 - Дијаманти су девојчин најгори непријатељ / Dijamanti su devojčin najgori neprijatelj (Diamonds Are a Girl's Worst Enemy)* * Episode 25 - Лов на плаву воду / Lov na plavu vodu (The Hunt for Blue Aqua)* * Episode 26 - Заустави се, време / Zaustavi se, vreme (Stop Time)* *This title was fanmade due to the actual title never being shown publicly from any official source. Season 2 * Episode 27 - Марк је луд за мацом / Mark je lud za macom (Mark is Crazy Over a Kitten) * Episode 28 - Мачка је у паници, тајна је у пољупцу / Mačka je u panici, tajna je u poljupcu (Cat is in a Panic - The Secret is in the Kiss) * Episode 29 - Забрањена љубав / Zabranjena ljubav (Forbidden Love) * Episode 30 - Љубав и кристална кугла / Ljubav i kristalna kugla (Love and the Crystal Ball) * Episode 31 - Ударац Зоиног тате / Udarac Zoinog tate) - (Attack of Zoey's Dad) * Episode 32 - Обрачун девојака из високог друштва / Obračun devojaka iz visokog društva (Clash of the Aristocracy Girls) * Episode 33 - Долазак Кикиног вереника / Dolazak Kikinog verenika (The Arrival of Kikki's Fiancée) * Episode 34 - Најважније је поверење / Najvažnije je poverenje (Trust is Most Important) * Episode 35 - Не плачи, усамљена мини-Рене / Ne plači, usamljena mini-Rene (Don't Cry, Lonely Mini-Renée) * Episode 36 - Елиотова прошлост и тајна рођења дружине Мјау-мјау / Eliotova prošlost i tajna rođenja družine Mjau-mjau (Elliot's Past and the Secret of the Mew Mew Team's Birth) * Episode 37 - Блиставе божићне сузе / Blistave božićne suze (Shining Christmas Tears) * Episode 38 - Чудесна ноћ / Čudesna noć (Miraculous Night) * Episode 39 - Украдени снови / Ukradeni snovi (Stolen Dreams) * Episode 40 - Кикин пријатељ / Kikin prijatelj (Kikki's Friend) * Episode 41 - Ветрови среће / Vetrovi sreće (The Winds of Happiness) * Episode 42 - Рене у дилеми - дружина Мјау-мјау постаје четворка? / Rene u dilemi - družina Mjau-mjau postaje četvorka? (Renée's Dilemma - The Mew Mew Team becomes Four?) * Episode 43 - Пријатељ или непријатељ? Бори се, Рене! / Prijatelj ili neprijatelj? Bori se, Rene! (Friend or Foe? Fight Renée!) * Episode 44 - Град постаје шума / Grad postaje šuma (The City Becomes a Forest) * Episode 45 - Мистерија решена! Ко је Плави витез? / Misterija rešena! Ko je Plavi vitez? (Mistery Solved! Who is the Blue Knight?) * Episode 46 - Тим за одбрану Земље / Tim za odbranu Zemlje (The Earth Protection Team) * Episode 47 - Моћ љубави / Moć ljubavi (The Power of Love) * Episode 48 - Изгубљени у другој димензији / Izgubljeni u drugoj dimenziji (Lost in the Other Dimension) * Episode 49 - Буђење Плаветнила / Buđenje Plavetnila (The Awakening of Blue) * Episode 50 - Зоино искушење / Zoino iskušenje (Zoey's Trial) * Episode 51 - Последња борба / Poslednja borba (The Last Battle) * Episode 52 - Љубав је лек за све / Ljubav je lek za sve (Love is the Cure for Everything) Music In the first half of the series, all of the music stayed in English. In the 2nd half they kept the opening in Japanese while the other songs were changed in instrumentals. Home Video Release All 52 episodes of the Serbian version was dubbed by Studio Imago and aired on their TV station. During 2005-2006 episodes 1-21 were released on 4 DVDs by Globalcall (Katex) (although episode 7 is missing for reasons not explained) and episodes 27-34 were released by Happy Pictures in 2007 on 2 DVDs, which were labled as "Mjau-mjau Tokio". There is no word on if the other episodes will be released. First 4 DVDs were sold in Serbia and Montenegro (a unified country until June 3rd, 2006, afterwards independent countries) and the Mjau-mjau Tokio ones were sold in Bosnia & Herzegovina too. Character Ages Due to then dubbing from both the English and Japanese versions, the ages of the Mew Mews were changed in this version: *Ichigo/Zoey: 13 (Birthday: March 15th) *Mint/Corina: 14 (Birthday: October 3rd) *Lettuce/Bridget: 14 (Birthday: April 29th) *Pudding/Kikki: 11 (Birthday: August 7th) *Zakuro/Renée: 17 (Birthday: December 3rd) Dubbing Inconsistencies Due to the Serbian version being dubbed by that particular studio, there were some dubbing errors and inconsistencies done to it. A lot of the time, the lip-sync and the voices were off, most likely not the fault of the voice actors but due to poor mixing. This gets better during the episodes in the 30s before dwindling back again. Names and terms were also inconsistent. This was due to the dubbers translating everything instead of keeping to the terms they first used. These names and terms include: Blue Water/Blue Aqua is changed back to the original name, Mew Aqua, in season 2. In episode 20, they use the English dubbed name, Heidi, for Kikki's little sister but called her her original Japanese name, Heicha, in season 2. Zoey does a Mew Rap in season 1 but it goes back to her original Japanese phrase in season 2. Zakuro's English dubbed name, Renée Roberts, is used in season 1 but she is called Renée Fujiwara in season 2. The transformation call used translated the English term "Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis/Activate!" in season 1 but then they say "Mew -insert name- Mewtamorphosis!" in season 2. Dren, Sardon and Tarb are referred to as Cyniclons in season 1 but are just called Aliens in season 2. Weapon & Attack Names Due to the inconsistencies of this dub, a lot of the attack names were changed throughout the series. Mew Zoey: *1st Weapon: Strawberry Bell *1st Attack: Strawberry Bell, Show Your Power! *2nd Weapon: Rose Bell *2nd Attack: Rose Bell, Show Your Power! (Season 1), Strawberry Bell, Show Your Power! (Season 2), Power Pendant, Attack! (Season 2) *3rd Weapon: Strawberry Scepter (Season 1), Mew Aqua Rod (Season 2) *3rd Attack: Blue Water Drops! (Season 1), Mew Aqua Drops! (Season 2) Mew Corina: *Weapon: Heart-Shaped Arrow *Attack: Heart Shaped Arrow, Show Your Power!, Heart-Shaped Arrow, Attack! (Only says these in Season 2) Mew Bridget: *Weapon: Combat Castanets (Sometimes called Bridget's Castanets) *Attack: Deep Sea Waves, Attack!, Tidalwave, Forwards!, Combat Castanets, Show Your Power! Mew Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *Attack: Tambourine, Dig a Trench!, Goody Bon Bons!(Episode 26 only), Golden Tambourine, Attack! Mew Renée: *Weapon: Magic Cross Whip *Attack: Magic Cross Whip, Show Your Power! (Doesn't call it out in season 1. She sometimes only says the weapon name when attacking as well.) Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson & Mini-Mew - Marija Maša Dakić * Corina Bucksworth, Kikki Benjamin and Sardon - Vladislava Đorđević * Bridget Verdant, Renée Roberts/Fujiwara and Dren - Ana Maljević * Mark Aoyama, Elliot Grant, Wesley J. Coolridge III and Tarb - Nebojša Milovanović * Minor Voices - Bojana Maljević (She was also the Serbian dub director) Gallery Picture 003.jpg|Zoey's Serbian Info Picture 007.jpg|Corina's Serbian Info Picture 011.jpg|Bridget's Serbian Info Picture 015.jpg|Kikki's Serbian Info Picture 021.jpg|Renée's Serbian Info Picture 018.jpg|Serbian Mew Mew Transformation, Weapon & Attack Info Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations